A Tale of Three Lovers Act2
by redpanda6491
Summary: I will continue the A Tale of Three Lovers story from here, since i finally made my own account.


The next day Yumi met up with everyone in the courtyard like always. Odd was the first one to break the awkward silence. "It doth seem that milady is in the midst of her thoughts. What might the problem subsist with?" Yumi cut a sharp answer. "First of all Odd I would appreciate it if you cut out the bad Shakespeare imitation."

"Aww…come on Yumi it wasn't that bad," said Jeremy with minor sarcasm in his voice.

Yumi saw that Ulrich was now walking toward the rest of the group and she tried to avoid eye contact with as he stood across from her.

Everyone was looking at how they both looked so awkward.

"Um Yumi…could I talk to you over here for a second?" said Aelita. "Uh…sure." Yumi said sort of flustered as she tried to seem nonchalant.

Once the girls had walked out of hearing it was Jeremy who was the first to break the ongoing silence. "So what's going on with you guys today?"

"Yeah." said Odd. "No…nothing…what are you talking about?" replied Ulrich, stumbling over his words so bad you thought he had robbed a bank. "Uh huh." said Jeremy.

Yumi wouldn't look at Aelita, she just stared at the ground shuffling her feet. "So you guys finally hooked up huh?" said Aelita bluntly. Yumi was so shocked that she just jerked her head up and looked wide-eye at the girl who just read her face like a book.

"You sure do catch on quick. Was it that obvious?" Yumi said in an almost monotone voice.

"You could say that. So I'm guessing last night then?" "Ye…yeah." "Well it's about time, I thought we would all see Sissy actually get a personality before this happened." Aelita said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm happy for you Yumi." Aelita said with a smile. "Thanks." said Yumi, partly blushing.

"Wow so you guys finally got together," said Jeremy, as if he waiting for the sky to fall first. "That's…great!" said Odd trying to sound excited, they obviously didn't notice.

Yumi and Aelita started walking back and nobody said anything about it. The bell rang and they all left to go to class. Odd didn't seem as giddy as the rest of the group about the news, still no one noticed that he was sort of dragging behind.

Later that day…

It was the last class of the day and everyone was waiting patiently as the clock seem to slow down as the dismissal time drew closer. Finally the bell rang and everyone rushed out of their classes.

The group met in Jeremy's room. Yumi and Ulrich were standing next to Odd who was sitting on Jeremy's bed while he was at his computer desk and Aelita stood behind him.

"So…are we all going to the party on Saturday?" said Aelita abruptly. "Yeah," said Yumi. "I heard that Sissy was going as a princess or something." "Strange that they're having a costume party and it's not even Halloween," said Ulrich.

"I don't know what I'm going as yet," said Aelita. "How about you Jeremy?" "I think he should go as Einstein," said Odd jokingly. "Then Aelita could be Mrs.Einstein."

Jeremy and Aelita looked at each other and turned away blushing. Odd started to chuckle at the two of them.

"How about you Yumi?" said Ulrich smiling. "I thing I'll go as a Geisha," she said smiling back. "My mom has her old furisode (a style of kimono), and I have a pair of geta (wooden sandals), I'll probably get her to do my make-u too." "That'd be neat, how about Odd and me be your body guards then." said Ulrich in a playful tone. "Yeah, we could be like those Japanese gangsters. Uh…the uh…what are they called again?" said Odd. "Yakuza." said Yumi.

"That'd be so cool, you guys'll definitely stand-out." said Aelita.

Yumi looked over at the clock. "Wow, it's getting a bit late, I'll see you guys tomorrow." said Yumi as she headed towards the door. Ulrich followed her out while everybody else called out their good-byes to Yumi.

Almost a minute after they were out the door Odd said that he was going to the bathroom and went out too. As he was walking to the bathroom he looked out the window and saw Yumi and Ulrich out in the courtyard. William came up behind him.

"Hey Odd, how's it goin'?" he said as he also looked out the window. Just then, they both saw Yumi and Ulrich locking lips and they stood with their mouths open in shock. Then Yumi left and Ulrich watched her go off.

"So… those two finally got together, huh?" said William. "Yep." said Odd, then he turned and left to head to the bathroom.

William went to his room.

Neither one of them had noticed the slight hint of jealousy in the others voice.


End file.
